I've Never Explored THAT Before!
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Seto and Joey get lost in the woods while on a school field trip and neither of them can get a signal! As they venture through the forest their perspective of each other change and they begin to fall for each other. Slash. Rated R for Lemon. Joey/Seto Wheeler/Kaiba Don't Read if you don't like Yaoi. R


**A/N: Hello, and Thank you for selecting my story :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The breeze crawled up Joey's spine as he helpless stared down at lengthy, ripped map. Desperately, he tried to recall which trail he had taken that led him into this mess. He couldn't spot a single landmark around him that would give him a hint to his location. A mass of billowing trees, dancing to the tune of the wind, was the only scenery around him.

"Mutt?" The blonde groaned when he heard the deep voice that bellowed from behind him. Only one person called him by that nickname.

"Ya, it's me- moneybags." He answered sharply, his gaze switching from the map to the other teen. From out of the darkness of the woods a teen emerged, his face made visible by the light of the setting sun.

"Lost much?" Seto smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. He was actually somewhat glad that he ran across a classmate- he didn't want to be the only one not back by curfew- although he wouldn't speak a word of that thought to Joey.

"I don't suppose you know where you are?" Joey snapped back, becoming irritated rather quickly. He couldn't believe that out of all the students that went on the field trip he'd run into Seto.

"Of course I know where I am!" The brunette shot back defensively, Joey just raised an eyebrow- he had not one doubt in his mind that Seto was lying.

"Okay, maybe I don't know where I am but, I'm not lost. I'm just... misplaced- that's all." The blue-eyed billionaire responded, convincing only himself.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." The blonde shook his head, dismissing the matter, and returned to studying the map, squinting as he tried to read the name of a stream that happened to land right on a crease.

"The teachers are furious. Everyone is back at camp besides you!" Seto stated, moving his hands from his chest to hips. He didn't exactly hate Joey but, he wasn't on good terms with him either.

"Hey! You're the one to talk! You aren't at camp either, so shut it and help me figure out where we are!" Joey nearly screamed as he flung the folded map at Seto.

"It's already dark out; there is no way we will be able to find the camp before morning. We should just camp here for the night." The CEO suggested bluntly while kneeling down to pick up, the now dirty, map. After a moment Joey responded,

"I hate to admit it but, I think you're right." Joey responded with a slight frown,

"I saw a stream a little ways back, we should camp out there." The blonde thought out loud. The other teen only shrugged in response but Joey took it as him agreeing.

As he started to walk he could feel Seto's eyes on him, which made him rather uncomfortable. In all truthfulness- he respected the billionaire. Seto was able to wake up every morning, greet his younger sibling with a hug, go to work knowing that he made his money honestly, and then return home to a manor filled with a plentiful amount of workers that looked up to him. Seto had a good life while he had to pick pocket to buy his dinner because he couldn't hold a steady job.

It only took about 5 minutes to reach the stream; Joey spent those minutes filling his heads of thoughts of Seto, which lead him to almost take a wrong turn. Joey was determined to break the heavy, looming silence so he turned around to Seto and began to speak;

"Isn't it beautiful?" He stated more than asked- looking for anything that could be considered a response.

Seto nodded and squat down, placing a long slender finger into the clear water. He could see straight to the rocky bottom. Shiny silver and white stoned shined beneath the ripples.

"We have about an hour to spare before the sun goes down, what do you want to do, Mutt?" Seto questioned, Joey rolled his eyes at his 'nickname' but chose to ignore it.

"I don't know... We could explore!" The younger teen responded with excitement. It had been a while since he was in a new environment.

"You're joking, Right? 5-year-olds explore!"

"Then let's be 5-year-olds!" Joey shouted back without missing a beat- after a second he took off his shoes and hopped into the stream- causing a splash of water to hit his pants.

Hesitantly, Seto followed suit and carefully removed his socks then shoes. He stared down at the running water, his distorted reflection shined back at him. He gracefully dipped his left foot into the water, then the left.

"It's freezing!" Seto whined, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Joey just ignored his comment and pointed at something moving in the water.

"Seto! Look! It's a baby turtle!" The blonde lunged with amazement at the tiny creature, frightening it. Hurriedly, Joey cupped his two hands and captured the turtle with one swift movement of his arms.

Seto stood stunned, he couldn't believe Joey, he was like a child- Like Mokuba! Seto had to admit that he admired Joey's curiosity. Long before he was a teenager- Seto was forced to mature and take on responsibilities that ranged far past his age. He lost his yearning to explore and fool around a long time before he should've. It was almost cute how Joey mimicked the look of a toddler.

"C-can I hold it?" Seto asked curiously without thinking. After he realized what he said, he regretted it. _'I sound like a kid- so immature'_ he thought to himself- although he always wanted to be a child again, he didn't want anyone to think less of him.

"Of course!" Joey leaped closer to Seto. The brunette was surprised at the fact that Joey didn't insult or make fun of him. He reached and grabbed Seto's wrist and gently extended it. Carefully, he dropped the baby turtle into Seto's palm.

"You don't mind that I'm being immature?" Seto asked, flabbergasted with wide eyes.

"For someone who is supposedly smart- you're dumb! Just because we grow older, get jobs, and pay taxes doesn't mean we should be ashamed of our child-like urges to play and goof-off! Life is all about curiosity and wonder. You shouldn't ever stop dreaming, exploring, or questioning the things in this world. We were given the miracles of life and the earth- why would we let that go to waste? Now, for at least a night, let us forget about the lives we have to return to..." Seto, at the least, was taken aback by Joey's speech.

Ever since he saw Joey he thought he was a slow student with a good heart but, now, he saw Joey as so much more. He isn't a goof who sits at the back of the classroom, constantly confused but, a dreamer who wants to question and learn about everything he can. He isn't an immature idiot but, an individual that understands what it means to have the mind of an adult and the selfless heart of a child.

"Isn't he adorable!?" Joey cooed, like a mother speaking to her child- he spoke like nothing happened. Seto debated saying something about his previous comments but chose not to. Instead, he began to calmingly stroke the turtle's shell and after holding him for a while he bent down and released him back into the stream.

"I wonder what else we can find!" The blonde wondered out loud before disappearing into an opening in the forest. Eagerly, Seto followed, attempting to dodge sharp stones and sticks. Suddenly, he stopped when he saw a patch of tall grass shake under the movement of something.

"Wait, Joey! Come here!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to push his voice further. Once Joey returned Seto pointed to the tail of what seemed to be a snake.

'You should try to catch it!" Joey suggested- Seto shook his head almost immediately.

"I've never caught a snake before..." Seto admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? It's not too difficult- as long as you're fast." Seto just nodded back. Cautiously, he tip-toed into the grass, keeping an eye out for any movements. Once he noticed, what seemed to be the middle of the snake's body, he extended his arms out and with a swipe and picked the snake up.

"I got it!" Seto exclaimed, jogging towards Joey to show him. However, he stopped when he felt something warm and went invade his palms.

"Ew! The bastard pissed on me!" The billionaire growled, nearly chucking the snake into the field. He glared over at Joey, who was too busy bent over laughing to notice.

"Let's get back to the stream; I want to wash my hands." The brunette gripped the collar of the younger teen and dragged him back to their 'campsite'.

After washing his hands his attention maneuvered to Joey who was calling his name. Once he looked over at the blonde he saw his finger pointed to the sky.

"What is it?" The CEO asked but, he question was answered once he looked where Joey was the pointing.

He saw a beautiful sunset- painted with orange creams, cherry blossom pinks, and vibrant yellows. In the distance he could see a hint of violet stretching across the sky. There was a bright pink rim around the sun which caused it to stand out.

Seto silently mouthed the word 'wow' in astonishment. He had never seen a sunset so pretty then again, he never really saw a sunset before. He had always been too busy to look out his office windows.

The two teens sat, feet dipped in the stream, in silence as they gazed at the lowering sun. Just as the sun was about to disappear behind the curtain of trees, Seto announced that they should start to set up the tent.

Only a few failed attempts later did they find themselves with three bent poles and a ripped tent.

"Great, what do we do now?" Seto breathed out with aggravation.

"We sleep underneath the stars!" Joey responded, motioning to the sky. Finally, the two of them were lying in sleeping bags, watching the stars.

As silence filled the clearing of the forest, Seto began to think. He had never met someone so full of excitement- someone who wanted so much out of life and wasn't afraid to give everything to get it. His views of the young blonde had changed drastically over the past hour and now, he saw how much he enjoyed Joey's company.

"Joey, I don't want to go back to my old life." Seto admitted- trying his hardest to fight back tears- this whole experience had been more emotional than he thought.

"I don't either because of the unhappiness but, it's the way things nee-"

"That's not what I meant." Seto interrupted Joey.

"I don't to go back to my old life because... because you're not in my old life." Seto glanced over at Joey, he had never been so nervous in his whole life.

"Maybe... maybe we don't have to go back to the way things were before. We could create a new life- together." Joey responded before sitting up from his sleeping bag, Seto followed his actions.

"I'd like that a lot. I've... I've never met anyone like you before. You're so... amazed by everything and want to go as far as you can, you're open eyes captivate everyone around you and make them want to wonder about the world as deeply as you do..." Seto felt the warmness of tears fall down his cheek and dip beneath his chin. He wasn't sure why he was crying, he was feeling something he never felt before- something he couldn't explain.

Joey brushed his index finger against Seto chin before tilting it upwards and, for just a second the whole world seemed to stop- everything went still. Joey found himself diving into the deep cerulean waves of Seto's eyes; he could feel the coldness of the abyss flow through his body. At the same moment, Seto's body began to warm, his shield of ice melted into the blonde's touch. He could sense a candle flame flicker in Joey's sweet caramel eyes.

Everything came alive again as Joey's lips collided with Seto's. Both of them visibly relaxed and let the overwhelming feelings of the moment take over.

Carefully, Joey leaned into Seto's broad shoulders which caused them to both end up lying down.

"Do you trust me?" Joey tenderly whispered into Seto's ear, not wanted to rush anything.

"I've never trusted anyone more." The brunette responded honestly, and with a nod of Joey's head they began to kiss passionately once again.

Somehow, Seto ended up above his sleeping bag, sitting up and, removing Joey's shirt. The blonde shivered under the wisps of cold air that hit his warm, tanned body but, warmed up as he felt Seto's slender fingers roam across his bare skin, caressing every crevice of his torso. He couldn't help but moan quietly and Seto pressed gently down on his nipples, slowly, Seto began to create circular motions with his thumbs upon them. Unfortunately, after only a few moments, he stopped and moved on to taking off their pants.

Joey's breath hitched as Seto's palm rested atop of his erected member. With only a few strokes he heard Seto's voice.

"Are you ready?" He questioned softly, Joey just nodded in response. Eventually, Joey felt one finger, then two, then three.

"Hurts..." Joey whimpered into the crook of Seto's neck.

"I know just a bit longer though..." The billionaire assured Joey, using a free hand to rub his back.

"This will only hurt for a moment..." Seto promised before entering Joey, he could feel the teen a top of him cringe and let out a painful hiss.

"I'm going to be gentle." Slowly, he moved in out, waiting for a moan of approval to increase his speed. Soon, Joey and him were moving in rhythm- completely in sync. The warmness smothered Seto's cock as he went deeper, feeling flashes of pleasure roll across his whole body. Joey could barely think as he clung onto Seto's shirt, moaning and breathing deeply.

"Seto... I think... I am... Ah!" Joey couldn't finish his sentence as a loud moan erupted from the back of his throat. The intensity of his pleasure shook his whole body, his eyes shut tightly, ribbons of cum splashed against his stomach. Soon after he came, Seto cried out into the night.

Unable to hold himself up, Joey collapsed onto Seto, his chest rising and falling just as quickly as his lover's.

"I love you." Seto wrapped his lanky arms around Joey as he came down from his high.

"I love you too." Joey replied. Snuggling into Seto's arms.

The next morning Joey awoke to something cold pelting his bare back.

"Wha-? ugh!" Joey untangled himself from Seto's embrace and looked over at the stream- droplets of rain were sending ripples across the water.

Within it seconds it went from sprinkling to absolutely pouring. An idea popped into Joey's head and he smirked mischievously, he grabbed Seto's clothes and threw them up in a tree, just as he did- Seto woke up.

"Joey? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Seto screamed as he jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"I CAN SEE YOUR-"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING!" The two teens froze and turned around to a very angry teacher.

"We are- uh... Exploring?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this :) I really appreciate it! I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes- I finished it late at night xD If you liked it- Fav/Rev**


End file.
